


The Alleyway

by CosHearts



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: Droog gets fed up. And its time Slick learned a lesson. Again.





	

The night had been filled with drinking. Something about a successful heist but it was drown out by the loud chatter and shouts from friends. And a few other rude comments shot in the crews direction. They didnt care. Well, you would if it weren't for the headache starting. And having to Watch over your now way to drunk and out of his mind leader to stop him from accidentally killing someone here. This went on until the bar closed. Resulting in the four of you, Three drunk, one not, walking the streets at 3am, not a bit quieter than in the bar. You could have driven back home. But you figured fresh air would do your friends some good. Especially with the impending hangovers in the morning. That's why you so rarely drink. Your head hurts enough without the alcohol after effect. 

Slick on the other hand, took it like a champ. You would admit. You could see the pain on his face on mornings after nights like these. But he went on like nothing could be wrong. No meds, not a peep about pain. Speaking of slick. He seemed to be talking to you- oops. He didnt seem to pleased with being ignored. He muttered a quiet 'fuck you, Droog.' At the end of his sentence. You brushed it off. But he didn't. He went on. "Fuck you- Droog. I-i swear to god you.. hnn. You never listen. You just.. you.. lost in your own world. Aint got time for any a' our shit no more. To damn good for us..." it went on.

Now, normally you'd brush this off. Take the words and just let him take it out on you. You were his dignitary after all. But this is your favorite part about nights like these. You don't have to just take it. You can fight back. And that's exactly what you did. Hearts and Deuce didnt even notice as you grabbed slick by the collar of his shirt, proceeding to slam him against the wall of a darkened alleyway. And Spades Slick definitely wasn't expecting it, by the squeak he gave off as the air was forced from His lungs. Made worse by the fact that your lips were immediately locked together in a mildly violent yet passionate kiss. That seemed to last forever, only to end in you both panting. Your knee finding its way between the others legs. And your hands pinning his above his head with ease, keeping him stuck between the wall and you, helpless to anything you wanted to do to him. Not that he minded. You knew he was okay with this. He did the same to you on occasion. 

You could tell by the angry hiss and the fire in his eyes that he was pissed. He knew you could, and would, do him. Right here. And he knew damn well hed enjoy it. He has a thing for these situations. And you knew it because despite his rage, his hips were already slowly starting to work against your leg. Cute, really.

You let him grind against you. Even going so far as to move your leg with him to help. Keeping him distracted as one of your hands moved to rip open his shirt. Now you were even. Your mouth immediately moved to attack his neck. Being gentle at first. Soft kisses and slow licks. But it gradually faded ito bitemarks and hickeys, covering his chest and neck. The marks always stayed so wonderfully on his skin... he was whining quietly. You hadnt noticed before. If it were any other time, you'd have gagged him with your tie. But lucky for him, the streets were fairly empty at 3:17 am.

He was hard. And you knew that. Thats exactly why you dragged this out. Teasing movements. Holding his hips back. Enjoying the growls and angry remarks Spades made about your choice in actions. But that did nothing to make you move any quicker. Slowly working him up. Not only with your knee but somehow in the time youd been doing this, your hand made its way, not into his pants, but down to his crotch to palm him though the layers of fabric. You wouldn't lie, you lost track of time as you listened to his groans and whines. His delayed breathing and tight grip on your hand as you toyed with him was perfect. 

By the time you moved to get Slicks pants off, the clock read somewhere around 3:46am. If either of you were to own one. The effect of you teasing him was wonderful. He was sensitive, and damn his boxers were wet with precum. You let out an amused chuckle. And he growled, only for it to melt into a whine as your hand pressed firmly against his quite obvious problem. Not much later, Slicks boxers, along with your pants and boxers, were on the ground. Though nothing more than that yet. Of course if you didnt count the fingers thrusting slowly in and out of the smaller male. Drawing low, yet loud moans from him.

Slick could take a lot. You knew that from past experiences. Good times. And thats why the fingers inside him didnt last much longer. They were more for teasing him than anything. You carefully moved him, so that his legs could wrap around your waist. To make the whole process much easier. And more pleasurable. Your hands moved from pinning him, to pulling his hair as they kissed again as he pressed into the other without much warning. 

You started slow. Drawing it out. Letting slick claw at your back because, you wouldn't tell him this, but god it was hot. The other was letting out all kinds of low, quiet noise. Some swears mixed in, of course. But the second you slammed your hips Forward, pressing deep into him, that's when you got the best sounds from him. Loud, throaty moans. Begging you to just keep going as his nails tore into your back. You were to lost in the feeling to tease anymore. Because just add much as he needed it, you did too. 

His mouth found your neck, hiding his face as he kissed and nipped weakly. His whole body rolling and trembling under yours as you kept slamming into him. Hard, and deep as you could. 

The two of you didnt last long. And slick did nothing to muffle the loud noises he made as he reached his climax. You just barely managed to. And just like that, you pulled away from him, letting him slide down against the wall. That's when you heard the quiet grumble from him. "I can't walk. Droog.." so you had done THAT good. You couldn't help but chuckle.

After getting together both of your clothes. And redressing. Helping slick the whole way. You helped him walk. Using his daze to opt to walk back to the hideout. Just so you could watch him struggle to walk a bit more. All together, your 'fun' lasted about an hour and a half. And when you got back to the place you all shared, the other two were asleep in their shared room. 

You quietly helped slick tale a shower. Before the two of you went off to lay down. Bodies pressed together and tangled in a more innocent way than earlier. And you both managed to fall asleep by the time the clock read 6:30am.


End file.
